As Internet use has increased, users have demanded increased functionality from the web browsers they use. More specifically, “back” buttons, “forward” buttons, “print” buttons, etc. have been included with the web browser to provide users with faster access to various features of the browser. Additionally, many browsers may be configured to provide links to previously viewed web pages in a “history” option. While these features can provide increased web browsing efficiency, web browsers are generally not configured to allow a user to resume a previous web browsing session after the web browser has been closed. Additionally, current browsers are generally not configured to differentiate between different users of a computing device.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.